To Be Free
by ROCkER.JACkSON
Summary: One-shot Liason set on Elizabeth's birthday. "Have you never received a gift before?" Steven says in disbelief before walking over to the door. "Like any good gift, you're supposed to open it."


**To Be Free  
**~ 0.0 ~

Makeup caked onto her face, corset practically cutting off circulation as it squeezes her torso bitingly, Elizabeth Webber stares blankly at her reflection in the mirror, nauseous at the mere sight of herself. This isn't her. The makeup, the dresses, the parties, none of it is her. Yet there she stood, her earrings playing a balancing act with her head, awaiting her announcement into what should be the most life changing birthday party of her life.

The melodies of her mother's favorite classical song floats up to her, causing the nausea to intensify, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer before her escort for the night comes knocking upon her bedroom door to stand by her side as she enters the party. She could never truly understand her mother's fascination with the olden ways of doing things, but she'll oblige her none the less, knowing the repercussions of not doing so.

"They're ready for you." Lucky Spencer, her escort, voices from the doorway. "Ready?"

"I guess." she replies, unable to voice much else, knowing it wouldn't matter either way.

Sliding her hand into the hook of his arm, Elizabeth uses her free hand to slightly lift up the bottom of her dress, as to not trip as she descends the staircase. As they stand at the very top, she can't help but notice the painfully polite look on her sister's face, obviously hating all the attention that's being diverted from her onto Elizabeth. Forcing herself to look away, she finds her older brother, Steven, in the crowd, a look of understanding gracing his face. The only other person in her family that can't stand these types of parties.

"Suck in your stomach." Carolyn, her mother, orders with a bittersweet smile on her face. "And, for heaven's sake, smile."

"I am smiling." she states through gritted teeth. "Mother."

"You look constipated." Carolyn snaps, using her hand to smooth out her daughter's smile. "Better."

"Classy, mother." Elizabeth says plainly. "Real classy."

Tugging on Lucky's arm to guide her away from her parents, she does her best to mingle like any "good" child of Carolyn Webber should be able to do. As she makes her way around the room, greeting and mingling with the guests, she wonders how many of these people actually care about the fact that she had just turned eighteen years old. How many of these people are here to celebrate her birthday with her and how many are only here in fear of missing one of her mother's parties?

"Every time I show up at these things, I swear it takes five years off my lifespan." her brother comments as he stands beside her. "At this rate, I'll be dead at thirty."

"Knowing mother, she'll probably showcase your body."

"Sad part is that that's a real possibility." he shakes his head at the thought, checking the time on his watch before looking at her again. "You know, I never did give you your birthday present."

"You bought me something?" she turned her gaze away from the party to look at him with apt anticipation. "Really?"

"Me, buy something, ha!" he laughs before tapping her chin with his knuckles when she frowns at him. "The best things come free. Come on."

"But mother..." she protests as he ushers her away from the party.

"Leave mother to me." he says as he guides her out of the room to the front door. "You're an adult now, Elizabeth. Don't you think its time to stop living to appease mother dearest?"

"Don't let the queen hear you say that."

"I have my own apartment and I pay my own bills. What's the worst she can do?" Steven counters before standing her in front of the door. "Happy Birthday!"

"I...I don't get it." she says as she stares at the door. "You got me the front door for my birthday?"

"Have you never received a gift before?" Steven says in disbelief before walking over to the door. "Like any good gift, you're supposed to open it."

"Okay..." she looks at him skeptically as she reaches for the door handle before quickly yanking her hand back. "Wait, this isn't going to be like last year, is it? Because seriously, it took me three WEEKS to get that smell out of my hair and more therapy appointments than I could afford to forget that rancid smell."

"Would you just open it already?!"

"Steven Lars Webber, I swear if anything falls on me, jumps on me, or sprays me in anyway I will make it my life's mission to hurt you."

"Dully noted." Steven shakes his head. "Just open the door before I lose my patience and open it myself."

"Fine." Elizabeth says as she reaches for the door. "But don't say you weren't warned."

Breathing in as much fresh air as she can manage, not knowing what awaits her on the other side of the door, Elizabeth holds her breath before yanking the door open. The moment the door was ajar, Elizabeth was unable to contain herself as her eyes grew big and the loudest, girlishly, squeal rips through her at the sight of her boyfriend. He had been forced to leave town a few months back due to some bad business and she hasn't been able to speak to him since the day he left. Seeing him there now, perfectly healthy and in one piece, she couldn't resist the urge to throw herself into his arms and hold him tightly.

"Its really you." she breathes as she clings to him. "God, Jason, I've missed you so much!"

"You really have no idea." he replies, not wanting to let her go. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." she says without hesitation, pulling away to meet his eyes. "Is everything okay now? Are you safe?"

"Yes." he assures, staring into her beautiful blue eyes, swearing that the image in his mind had done her no justice. "Its done. I'm finally free."

"Are you serious?" she looks at him in disbelief, having thought it would take so much more time than this. "You're really free? As in free free? No more danger...no more time apart...truly free?"

"Completely free." he says, framing her face in his hands. "In every aspect of the word."

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Elizabeth propels herself forward, needing to feel his lips against hers. When they were together before he left, he made her understand that it would probably be a year before they could see each other again and she accepted that. It was hard to be away from him, but she knew that it would take a lot of effort to pull away from the life that he had jumped into a long time ago. Having him within reaching distance, knowing that he was finally free from the life that had kept them apart, Elizabeth was at a loss for words. It was all just too perfect.

"Not to, uh, rain on your parade or anything, but you guys might want to head out before the Queen of Torture finds out he's here." Steven says from the doorway. "Everything's set at the airport. All you have to do is board the plane and leave this town behind."

"Thanks, man." Jason says as he shakes his hand. "For everything."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth meets her brother's eyes, knowing that he will be put through hell for allowing her to leave.

"Go." Steven says wholeheartedly. "You deserve to be happy and you'll never get that as long as mother has any say in it."

"Thank you, so much." she says as she hugs him tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll visit. Some day." Steven promises before kissing her forehead lovingly. "Till then, take care of each other. I love you, baby sister."

"I love you, too."

Slipping her hand into Jason's, she rushes down the steps to his bike, knowing it was only a matter of time before her mother started looking for her. She was always so strict about proper party etiquette and being gone from your own birthday for as long as she has will definitely put her mother in a frenzy. Straddling the bike behind her boyfriend, she takes a deep breath before wrapping her arms around him and bracing herself for the ride of a lifetime. She'll see her brother again one day, that much she's certain of, but until then she will cherish every moment she has with the man she loves. Happy and free.

**A/N: Just a little fic to apologize for not writing in a LONG time. I haven't been too motivated to write in a while. I just don't want to write just to write and ruin the stories I've written. I really want to start updating soon, but I'm not going to post until I'm certain of what direction I want to take my stories. Anyway, until I get a handle on my stories, I'm going to be throwing out as many one-shots or short fics as I can. All about Liason, of course. I hope to hear from you. Take care!**


End file.
